Puppetmaster
by Night and Gale
Summary: While visiting the Great Temple of Illidar, Zel meets a female chimera who warns him that her master, called the Puppetmaster, is coming to attack the city. Zel wants to free her, but will it cost him his own free will? ZelOC
1. Arrival in the City

>>Hey, everyone! I wrote this story due to the encouragement I recieved from Ichiban Victory and Kaeru Shisho, who said they wanted to read the long slayer's fic I was trying to write. So I dug this out of the mothballs and dusted it off some.  
  
>>I've got tons of ideas but not too much commitment to any single story, so if you want me to continue with/update this story, you've gotta review!  
  
I do not own Lina, Zelgaddis, Gourry, Amelia, Rezo, or any other "Slayers" characters. To the best of my knowledge, they belong to Hajime Kanzaka.  
  
"Wow," gushed Lina. "So this is Illidar. The City of Marble."   
  
"Marble? But most of these houses are made of wood," noted Gaurry. "Oh, wait! Don't tell me! It's marble that just LOOKS like wood, right? Right?"  
  
"No. It's called 'City of Marble' because the City walls and the Great Temple are made of the stone," explained Zelgaddis wearily. "Just the City walls and Great Temple. Not the houses."  
  
"Why's it the 'Great' temple, Zel? Why not just the 'Pretty Good' temple or the 'Not Too Bad' temple?" Amelia was having fun teasing her teacher, but Zelgaddis seemed to be in an especially bad mood. Maybe it was because he had to wear that heavy cloak and facemask on such a hot day.  
  
"It's the largest temple in the world devoted to the Mother Goddess, Maternessa. She is the greatest of the gods, after all," interjected Lina. "She is the goddess of fertility. We thank her for creating children--"  
  
Zel snorted loudly. "Thank her? Shouldn't we curse her for sending us such a blight?"  
  
Amelia pouted and kicked his leg. Then she hopped around on the other foot, yelling "Ow, ow, ow, ow!" and holding her injured extremity.  
  
Lina continued, with determination, "--and we also thank her for food." Pause. "Speaking of food--"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Gourry interrupted, "you're hungry. You're always hungry, Lina."  
  
"Well, I'm a growing girl." Lina scowled at him, daring him to make a crack.  
  
Zel shook his head. "Amelia is a growing girl, Lina. I'm afraid you've grown as big as they--I mean, as you--are going to get."  
  
"ZEL!"  
  
"Well, you might get fatter," Zelgaddis allowed with a smirk.  
  
Lina was in a quandry. Zel was always making fun of her, but she didn't know how to fight back. Her usual method of dealing with males was to punch or kick them. However, Lina had learned very quickly that kicking a chimera who was made of stone hurt like hell. So, instead of hitting him, she stomped off angrily. She had stomped four steps before she turned back to the group and yelled excitedly, "Look guys, a tavern! It's an inn, too."  
  
Lina and Gaurry exchanged glances. "FOOD!" they yelled and plowed through the crowd, racing each other to the tavern. Citizens who had been knocked to the ground or whose carts were upset by the heroes' desperate pursuit of food shook their fists in the heroes' direction. Zel and Amelia reached the tavern door in time to hear Lina finish ordering:  
  
". . . and four turkeys and two racks of ribs and a leg of lamb and three bowls of soup." Lina beamed at the tavern owner, who was staggered by the sheer amount of food ordered.  
  
"Yes, we will try to prepare that as soon as possible . . . and this will be for a group of, ah, fifteen?"  
  
"Oh, no," Gaurry assured him, "that's just for Lina."  
  
"What?" the innkeeper managed. "For one person?"  
  
"Here," said Gourry, "I'll give you an easy order. Double portions of everything on the menu. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, sir, of course. You realize, I hope, that this may take some time to prepare . . ."  
  
Amelia piped in with, "I'll have one of these meals, and one of these, and--Oh! I love pasta!--two of these meals, one of these, and one of these."  
  
"Oh!" The innkeeper was surprised by the appearance of the energetic little girl. And nervous. He didn't have enough food for all these orders. "A party of three, is it?"  
  
"Not quite, sir," interjected Zelgaddis politely. "Actually, we are a party of four."  
  
The innkeeper jumped, then began perspiring heavily. Another one? If he had an appetite like the first three, the tavern would have to close just after lunch to re-stock! "And you would like . . .?" He asked the polite stranger, trying to see under his hood. Strange; he seemed to have a piece of cloth covering the lower portion of his face. And in such hot weather! A strange costomer, indeed.  
  
"Three trout, potatoes, and four rooms for the night."  
  
The innkeeper had relaxed at the moderate size of the food order, but stiffened when he learned this party wanted to spend the night. At least the three with enourmous appetites looked normal; the one wearing the cloak had shadows over his eyes and made the innkeeper very nervous. "So very sorry, but we only have three rooms available. You'll have to try another inn."  
  
"Oh?" Zel asked in a very quiet voice. "I didn't realize you were so busy." Zel's eyes narrowed slightly as he continued, "or perhaps you are choosy about your clientele?"  
  
The innkeeper gulped and took a step away from the cloaked stranger. He had just become extremely aware of the fact that the stranger wore a sword. A dangerous-looking one.  
  
"Can't be helped, Zel," said Gaurry cheerfully. "I'll just have to sleep in Lina's room."  
  
"What! There is no way I'm letting you sleep in the same room as me!"  
  
"What's the matter, Lina? Why shouldn't we sleep together?"  
  
"Eeep," Lina managed. "Uh, Gaurry, well, men and women . . . they sometimes, uh . . ."  
  
"But you're not a woman, Lina, you're still as flat as a girl." WHAM! Lina's trademark punch left Gaurry making small-talk with the little birds flying in a really small circle over his head.  
  
"I'm not sleeping in the same room as Gaurry, or Zel, and that's final," Lina stated. "I'll sleep in Amelia's room."  
  
"No, no, no, no! You snore, Lina." Lina blushed. "Really, really LOUD! It rattles the windows and everything!"  
  
Zel added, "And I refuse to sleep in the same room as someone who talks in his sleep. Although sometimes you say more intelligent things when you're asleep, Gourry."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"It's complete nonsense, but it doesn't show the blatant ignorance that most of your speaking does."  
  
"So that leaves . . ." Amelia calculated, "um, me and Zel." Amelia shot her teacher an accusatory look. "You're not gonna take the bed, are you? I'm a princess with a delicate compexion, whereas you're made outta-- OOF!"  
  
Lina had elbowed her in the stomach. "Not in front of the innkeeper, Amelia," she hissed.  
  
Zelgaddis turned to the innkeeper. "It seems we will be taking the rooms after all, sir."  
  
"Ah, yes, yes, good. Wonderful." The innkeeper blotted his sweaty face on the corner of his apron. "Well, I'll just get you that food, hmm?"  
  
The food kept coming and coming and coming. Lina and Gourry fought over every drumstick, fishtail and bite of mashed potatoes. Amelia slurped up the pasta and inhaled the chocolate cake, studiously avoiding every greenbean and carrot on her plates. Gaurry noticed this and began to scavenge the vegetables off of Amelia's dishes; Lina, annoyed at having been beaten to the food, went for Zelgaddis' untouched baked potatoes and trout.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Zel warned; he held a steak knife as if he would slice off the next finger to touch his food. His three companions exchanged nervous glances. They didn't think he'd actually attack them, but . . . better not to risk it when Zelgaddis was in a bad mood.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat, Zel?" Amelia asked.  
  
"I'd have to take off my scarf. I'll just eat in the room." Zel picked up his plate and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
The three remaining exchanged glances again. "Is it just me," Lina asked, "or is he even more sensitive than usual?"  
  
Late that night, a shadow perched on the city wall and watched the main gate. The creature had already checked all of the other gates and counted the numbers of guards stationed at each. It watched, with perfect patience and without moving a muscle, for over an hour. Then it silently unfurled its enourmous wings. Delicate as a bat's wings, they were protected by a thin steel exoskeleton positioned to protect each of the hollow wing-bones. Extending its wings fully, the creature dove off the wall and soared low over the rooves of the city, flying towards the Great Temple. 


	2. Fateful Encounter

Short and sweet. My favorite chapter; it was fun to write! Sorry 'bout the cliffie.  
  
I do not own Lina, Zelgaddis, Gourry, Amelia, Rezo, or any other "Slayers" characters. To the best of my knowledge, they belong to Hajime Kanzaka.  
  
A boy stands alone in the thick fog, holding a heavy sword. He practices a single sword stroke over and over again, pledging, "Strong. I will become strong. I must become strong." He hears the familiar chimes of his great-grandfather's staff, but feels a sudden, paralyzing terror. Frozen, he watches his guardian approach through the fog.  
  
"You want to be strong?" Rezo asks. "I will make you strong." The fog swirls red. He points his staff at the young Zelgaddis, and pain explodes in his chest, spreading to his limbs and then to his head. The lancing bolts of magic threaten to tear him apart. His mouth is frozen in a soundless scream as the magic reaches his skin and spreads along it. Zel feels suddenly heavy, terribly heavy. His skin is gray and rough. Stone, some part of him thinks. He has turned me to stone. Turning to face his attacker, he hears deep melodious laughter, chimes once again. Zel's sword halts mid-stroke, and it falls from nerveless fingers. The created body goes down on one knee to Rezo and bows its head. Horror fills Zelgaddis. "The Red Priest is a monster," he thinks. Then he sees the reflection of his own face in his sword's blade. A hideous face. "No", he realizes, "Rezo is not the monster. I am.  
  
With a shout, Zelgaddis awoke. Disoriented, he looked around the dark room and found himself sleeping on the floor under the window. Amelia snored softly in the bed. He grabbed his cloak and strapped his sword to his side. He hadn't had time to practice his swordsmanship recently, and he was feeling too tense and wiry to go back to sleep. Throwing the hood over his head, he slipped silently out of the tavern and into the narrow cobblestone street. His boots clacked loudly on the stone, echoing in the narrow alley. Then he stopped, uneasy. He sensed the creature more than he saw it. It was only a breath of air against his cheek on an otherwise still night and a few missing stars that warned Zel of its existence.  
  
Following his instincts, Zelgaddis yelled, "Flare Arrow!" and hurled the spell like a javelin at the creature. The figure swerved to dodge the bolt, and was illuminated for a moment by the flame: a small human-like creature with wings that spanned ten feet. With a hiss of surprise and rage the creature tumbled through the air, off balance, but managed to land on its feet.  
  
The moment the creature's soft leather boots touched the cobblestones, it charged as it drew a slender curved sword, using the momentum of the charge to unsheathe the blade in an attack so fast that Zel could only see the afterimage. He had only managed to draw his own sword a hand's breadth, but he turned so that his attacker's blow struck the exposed steel. It leapt back as Zelgaddis drew his sword and turned to face his enemy.  
  
Zel was startled to realize that his opponent was a female who was the same height as Amelia. A little girl? Her black hair was braided and coiled around her brow like a crown. Looking into her furious green eyes, he realized that this was no child he fought.  
  
She charged again, this time using a low, sweeping stroke to put him off-balance. Zel jumped over the blow and attacked with all his strength. She parried his fervent attacks and sidestepped him while constantly giving ground, never allowing him to transfer the full power of any blow into her sword and sword arm. He was unable to land more than a glancing blow. Then, as Zel charged, she sideswiped his blow and, turning so her back was to him, drove her sword past her side to skewer him with his own momentum.  
  
There was a screech of steel on stone, then the tip of her blade snapped. Unable to understand what had occurred, she turned towards him. He grabbed her as if in an embrace, pinning her arms to her sides. For a moment, staring into the face only inches from her own, she was afraid. The stone face was clearly that of a golem, but the intelligence in his eyes, the speed and adaptability of his attacksÉ this creature was like nothing she had ever encountered before. He caught the fabric at the nape of her neck and threw her as if she were a doll. Slamming into an old cottage, she left fracture lines in several of the oak boards. Only the steel exoskeleton saved her wings from being crushed against the wall. Zel pursued his advantage, but his stunned opponent managed to sweep his legs out from under him with her right leg. He wasn't able raise his sword fast enough to block the sword stroke that sliced through the shoulder of the robe and bounced of his stone skin with a clang. She cursed, threw away the broken sword and leapt vertically to land on the overhang of the cottage's roof.  
  
Her whisper carried to Zelgaddis, who was scrambling to his feet. "Heat of the burning sun, sharpness of the crescent moon. Forge a blade of living fire, here within my grasp. Skraal Kenshir!" A sword formed, glowing white-hot, and flames licked along its length.  
  
Without warning she pounced, battering him with a series of blows from above before she furled her wings and landed before him. Blinded by the sword's light and unable to match the speed of the winged girl with his own heavy body, he was forced back again and again. She faked a blow to the thigh, but swept her sword up to his chest the moment he moved to protect his leg. He felt the sword graze his stone skin, but was shocked when the tip of the blade penetrated. He could feel the steel cutting and burning him in the same stroke. Distracted by his wound, he loosened his grip on his sword, and her second blow sent the blade clattering and spinning across the cobblestones. The glowing sword, whose tip rested against the chimera's throat, illuminated his face from below, casting deep shadows under his eyes.  
  
"Speak a word of magic and I'll slice out your throat," she murmured. Her voice was quiet, but low and rich. "Now tell me," the woman demanded, "who is your master?  
  
Zel blinked, confused. "I have no master.  
  
"A puppet without a master?" she sneered. Zel growled, but the pressure of the sword at his throat prevented him from attacking her. "Who, then, was your creator?  
  
"My creator? If you mean the one who gave me this monstrous body, it was Rezo, the Red Priest. But my companions and I defeated him. I am my own master now.  
  
"Your own master? You claim to act of your own free will?" Her tone was peculiar, a mix of disbelief and pain. She lowered the glowing sword, but did not release the spell. She gave him a measuring look, as if trying to decide something. "If you are truly free, then you and your companions should flee tonight. Tomorrow, my master and his army will seize this city. He is a great sorcerer of the black arts, and he leads a hundred powerful chimeras. What he wants, he takes.  
  
She took a step towards Zelgaddis; there was only a hand's breadth between the faces of the small woman and the chimera. "Swear to me that you will leave this city immediately. You risk your freedom if you stay.  
  
The moon was the only light. It highlighted her face, casting her pale skin even paler; her dark hair shimmered. He could see his own reflection in her large, almond-shaped eyes, fringed by heavy eyelashes. Her full lips mouthed the word "please.  
  
"No." The woman stepped back, angered and confused. "I will not run before an enemy," Zel snapped.  
  
"So be it," she whispered and slashed at his chest. He stepped back, but his boot caught on an uneven stone and he crashed to the ground with a yell. "You have chosen death, boy. I will not allow any other to fall into the hands of the Puppetmaster." 


	3. Picking up the Pieces

So sorry for the cliffie last time! This chapter is longer, and it has a dash of fighting, a sprinkling of fluff and generous pinch of humor. Bon appetit!  
  
I do not own Lina, Zelgaddis, Gourry, Amelia, Rezo, or any other "Slayers" characters. To the best of my knowledge, they belong to Hajime Kanzaka.  
  
The chimera swung the magical sword to behead him, but a voice startled her so completely that she stopped the stroke and stared at the third-floor window of the tavern.  
  
"You who live in darkness, tremble, for I, Amelia, will cut Å you down in the name of Truth and Justice!" Flinging her cape over her shoulder, Amelia launched herself off the window ledge.  
  
She'll kill herself, Zel thought, using the distraction to land a crippling kick to the winged woman's knee. She gasped, sagged against the wall and readied her sword to block, but Zel wasn't even looking at her. Amelia's leap had turned into an unfortunate dive towards the street. Zel jumped into the air and caught her, then shook her thoroughly. "You idiot!" he yelled, before dropping her in an undignified heap. "Are you trying to kill yourself?  
  
Inside the tavern, Lina was shaking Gourry's shoulder. "Gourry. Gourry! Wake up!" Lina Inverse yelled. "Something's happening outside, and I can't find Zel or Amelia." Gourry snored so loudly that Lina's hair blew about in the resulting wind. "GOURRY, WAKE UP!" Lina delivered one of her trademark kicks that sent the large warrior flying through the air to the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Hunh?" Gourry muttered intelligently. "Lina, what's wrong? And why are you upside-down?  
  
"Because you're standing on your head, numskull!" Gourry acknowledged that he was, in fact, the one upside-down, propped up against the wall with his weight resting on his shoulders.  
  
"Wow. How'd I get here?" he asked, wonder coloring his voice. Noticing the livid color of his companion's face, he decided that it might be less painful to skip the question. "Lina, what is it? What's wrong?  
  
"A battle has been raging outside your window for the last five minutes, with flashing lights and explosions, and you don't even wake up! Come on!" She made for the stairs while Gourry, strapping on the Sword of Light, ran after her.  
  
Amelia turned to the winged woman and accused, "You tried to kill a champion of truth and justice. Your punishment will be swift and severe. Fireball!  
  
"Amelia, no!" Zel cried, but it was too late. The moment the fireball struck, the wooden house would go up in flames, and half the city would be destroyed in the ensuing inferno.  
  
Cursing, the winged woman allowed her sword to flicker and vanish; she raised a glimmering magic shield just in time to deflect the fireball towards the sky. Fifty feet above the city, it exploded like fireworks. Before Amelia and Zel could tear their eyes away from the glowing spectacle, the woman readied her attack. "Diem Wing!" she howled, channeling a stream of blue energy from her palms that sent the pair crashing into each other and the smashing through the tavern's front door.  
  
Just as Lina and Gourry reached the front door, it exploded into splinters as Zel and Amelia were hurled through it. All four heroes collided, slid across the hardwood floor and came to rest in a pileup of tangled limbs.  
  
All around, confused and sleepy voices were being raised in alarm. What was that noise? What was that light? Then everyone heard the clicking of steel-toed boots as twenty guards rounded the corner at a run. "Elmekia Lance!" the winged creature screamed, desperation coloring her voice. The regiment scattered to avoid the lance, and she managed to take off despite her crippled leg. Without the strength to raise a magical shield, she was forced to dodge the crossbow bolts the guards sent after her. Every swerve jarred her injury. Fighting against the darkness creeping into the edge of her vision, the winged woman escaped over the city walls but landed with bruising force when she reached her master's camp, hidden in the thick forest. Her right knee buckled backward, and the pain of the tendons snapping made her lose consciousness.  
  
At the inn, the situation wasn't much better.  
  
"Lina, get off me!" Zel's sarcastic tenor snapped. "I'm crushing Amelia.  
  
"I can't, somebody's on my foot." She tried to free herself, earning her groans from all of her companions.  
  
"Ow! Miss Lina, you kicked me!" whined Amelia.  
  
"Sorry, I'll try to get off.  
  
As Lina tried to push herself up, a startled Gourry grunted, "Lina, watch where you're putting your  
  
"Oof! Lina, your elbow  
  
"Unh," grunted Lina as she finally broke free of the various limbs. Zel struggled to move off of Amelia, accidentally kneeling on Gourry's face. When all the participants finally sorted out whose limbs were whose, Zel knelt beside his apprentice, who still didn't sit up.  
  
"Zel?" she murmured in a much more subdued tone than was usual. "It hurts." She wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered.  
  
As gently as he could, the chimera scooped Amelia up in his arms and carried her up two flights of stairs to her bed. She whimpered at first, but soon quieted. Zel tucked her in and stroked her hair until the last traces of pain relaxed from her young face. "Healing power, flowing white . . ." he whispered, moving his healing power from her head to her torso and then along her limbs.  
  
Lina asked, "Zel, is sheÐÐ" but Zel shushed her. He led his two friends outside the room, before turning to them with a serious expression.  
  
"Thank Maternessa; I was worried that she might be bleeding inside. She'll have some bruises in the morning, but she'll be fine. Still, we need to talk." He sat at a table in Lina's room and Gourry took the other chair.  
  
"Ah-hem," Lina cleared her throat, looking at Gourry. He didn't notice. "Ah-HEM," she tried again. Gourry still didn't give up the chair, but he did turn to Lina with a concerned expression.  
  
"Lina, do you have a cold?" Rolling her eyes, Lina gave up on chivalry and pulled the bed closer before perching on its edge. Both turned to Zel, who was sitting motionless with his eyes closed. He hadn't made one of his snide comments since Amelia was hurt; recognizing the seriousness of the situation, Lina and Gourry waited quietly.  
  
"When I went out for a walk tonight, I got into a sword fight. My opponent was a winged creature the size of a child  
  
"Like Lina?" Gourry interjected.  
  
"--but it had the voice and body of a woman," Zel continued  
  
"Oh. Definitely not like Lina," Gourry interrupted again, "'Cause Lina doesn't even haveÐÐ" WHAM!  
  
"Hey!" Lina shrieked, "How dare you--  
  
The two stopped and blushed under Zel's icy stare. Then his expression melted into an unexpected smile.  
  
"No," Zel murmured to himself, "definitely not like Lina." He remembered how she had felt in his arms when he had pinned her arms to her sides. Warm, with soft, smooth skin and those curvesÉ No, not like Lina at all.  
  
Zel suddenly realized that the two heroes were staring at him in bewilderment. "Zel," Lina said in awe, "you were blushing." Zel cast her a withering glare, but Lina only giggled. Zel had a crush on the woman! Zel, the man of stone, was blushing about a girl! Lina paused, put two and two together, and said, "Wait a minute. You said it had WINGS. A monster? You fell in love with a MONSTER?  
  
"She wasn't pure monster. She was a chimera.  
  
"Like you?" Gourry asked. Hissing at him, Lina tried to shut him upÐÐ Zel was very sensitive about being a monster.  
  
She was surprised when he simply nodded. Plowing through numerous interruptions, Zelgaddis described the fight and also the chimera's message.  
  
"An army led by a powerful sorcerer?" Lina asked.  
  
"But why would anyone want to attack such a lovely city? Besides, the pendant of the mother-goddess protects Illidar.  
  
"Gourry, you're a genius!" Lina exclaimed, leaping to her feet. Gourry blinked stupidly. He had never been accused of this particular virtue before, so he had no idea how to respond. Lina hurried to explain her compliment: "The sorcerer must be trying to steal Maternessa's pendant.  
  
Lina was quite pleased with herself, but Zel just snorted. "Baka, no one can steal the pendant. It protects the entire temple against those who have evil intentions. Surely it can protect itself from being stolen.  
  
"Oh." Deflated, Lina sat back down. "So, what do we do?  
  
"Relax. Between my ÔVlave Howl', Gourry's ÔSword of Light' and Lina's ÔDragon Slave,' we have enough power to blast three armies into oblivion. Actually, I feel sorry for anyone who chooses to cross us.  
  
"Uh, um, er, ah, Zel?" Lina stammered.  
  
"Lina?" She was never hesitant. "What's wrong?" Zel asked.  
  
"Well, it's just that, uh, about my magic . . .  
  
Zelgaddis did some quick mental calculations. The last time Lina's magic had failed was . . . almost one month ago. "Kisama!  
  
"Ooooh," Gourry nodded wisely, "that time of the month again. By the way, Lina, what does that mean? Every time I ask a woman to explain, she blushes and hits me in the nose--" WHAP! A blushing Lina punched Gourry right in the nose.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow-- what'd you do that for? And why does no one ever explain anything to me?  
  
"Anyway, Lina ," Zel cut him off, "how long until we can depend on your magic again?  
  
"For two days, nothing bigger than a light spell. For the next two days, I can do fireballs and levitation, but nothing as big as the ÔDragon Slave'." Lina pouted. "This is so unfair. It never happens to guys.  
  
"Yes," Gourry admitted, "but women always gather their magic together successfully. When a man gets really nervous, he might fail to Ôget it up'.  
  
"No way!" Lina exclaimed.  
  
"It's true, I've seen it. The sorcerer was terribly embarrassed." Gourry turned to Zel, and asked, "Has that ever happened to you?  
  
"If you like your head attached to your shoulders, you won't ask that again," Zel snapped. "If we can't rely on Lina's ÔDragon Slave' to reduce the city to a crater, this might be difficult. Tomorrow, you two should tell the city guard about the threat.  
  
"OK. But why not you?  
  
Zel laughed bitterly. "You really think they would listen to me? A masked stranger? Or worse, a monster of stone?  
  
"Zel, I didn't mean to . . ." Lina started.  
  
"Forget it. I'm going to bed; you two should as well.  
  
After he left, Gourry leaned over to Lina. "He's pretty sensitive, hunh? I mean, for a guy made of rock.  
  
Lina shrugged. "Cities make him nervous. Remember how hard it was to convince him to come?  
  
Standing by Amelia's bed, Zelgaddis wondered when this girl had become so important to him. It certainly hadn't been earth-shattering; maybe it was when she grabbed his hand to drag him somewhere, or when out of curiosity she had touched the stones that framed his eyes.  
  
In the darkness, the winged woman's warning came back to him: "You risk your freedom if you stay . . . I will not allow any other to fall into the hands of the Puppetmaster." She didn't warn him that his life was in danger, only his freedom. His hands tightened automatically into fists. If this ÔPuppetmaster' thought that Zelgaddis would let himself be manipulated again . . . 


	4. In the Enemy's Camp

Here's a change of scenery . . . Say hello to the "bad guys" . . .  
  
I do not own Lina, Zelgaddis, Gourry, Amelia, Rezo, or any other "Slayers" characters. To the best of my knowledge, they belong to Hajime Kanzaka.  
  
Jedere didn't look up from his scrying when a monstrous chimera entered his tent. "How dare you disturb me during my work?" he asked in a soft voice.  
  
The huge monster trembled with fear and stuttered, "G-gomen nasai, Jedere-dono. But the girl . . .  
  
Jedere did look at the creature now, and noticed it was carrying the winged woman in its massive arms. "What is this? What is wrong with Tira?  
  
"I do not know, my lord, we discovered her outside her tent, unconscious.  
  
The black sorcerer could not hide his concern as he directed his minion to set the young woman down on a futon. He was relieved when his careful check of her body revealed nothing more serious than snapped tendons in her right knee. "Wake," he commanded.  
  
Tira opened large green eyes and looked around in confusion. Fixing upon her master's face, she asked, "My lord?  
  
"I sent you into Illidar to find the weak points of the Great Temple. I assume, by your condition, that you failed?  
  
"Hai. I was attacked.  
  
"By whom? The city guard? or the priests?  
  
"Neither. I was attacked by a-- a golem.  
  
"I see," Jedere murmured in his softest, most deadly tone. "You were defeated by a single doll." The woman stayed silent. There was no acceptable excuse for failure. "If you have hampered my plans in any way . . ." Jedere abruptly squeezed her injured knee. She gasped at the pain and stared at him with wide eyes. "Report.  
  
Tira rattled off the number of city guards, the location of guard posts around the city and the width of each of the four gates in the city wall. Her master closed his eyes and nodded; her report confirmed information from other spies. There were enough guards to slow the army down considerably and kill approximately twenty of his chimera. He would have preferred to attack a gate far from the main guard post, but it seemed that was impossible. The main post was beside the main gate, which was the only gate wide enough for an effective assault. Although Jedere as little for the lives of his chimera as for the lives of any other pawns, the monsters were too valuable to send them through a small gate two at a time, so they could be picked off easily by archers or sorcerers. "Tomorrow night," Jedere told the winged woman, "I will launch a full-out attack on the front gate. We will march to the temple; then, you must steal the amulet and bring it to me.  
  
"Hai.  
  
Jedere's face broke into a rare smile. "I am counting on you, daughter. But I warn you: do not fail me again.  
  
"Hai, father." Dismissed, Tira tried to limp to tent flap, but her right knee couldn't hold any weight. In the end, she crawled the fifty feet to her own tent before attempting a healing spell. When, exhausted but no longer in pain, she closed her eyes to sleep, the young woman was once again staring into the blue eyes of a chimera that claimed to be his own master. 


	5. The Great Temple

I'm still new at this, and I need a lot of encouragement. So far, I've gotten only 3 reviews for ANYTHING I've written. Actually, those three reviews convinced me to write 5 chapters. Remember: a little bit of feedback gets me to write a whole bunch.  
  
I'm probably putting this story on hold until I get some feedback. If you read it, let me know, even if you don't really like it.  
  
I do not own Lina, Zelgaddis, Gourry, Amelia, Rezo, or any other "Slayers" characters. To the best of my knowledge, they belong to Hajime Kanzaka.  
  
Zel had been pacing for three hours when Lina finally exploded. "Just sit down and stay still, damn it! You're making me nervous.  
  
"You should be nervous," Zelgaddis retorted, "we'll face an army in less than three hours, you have no magical powers whatsoever, and none of the city guards will believe a word we say. Especially because they're more likely to try to kill me than to listen to me." He sat down angrily and began drumming his fingers on the desk. This new habit did nothing to soothe Lina's frayed nerves.  
  
"Listen," Lina began, "she probably just said that stuff about an army to scare us.  
  
"It worked.  
  
"Well, why don't we wake up Gourry and Amelia and go talk to the temple priests? If the dark sorcerer is really trying to steal the pendant, the temple should be warned.  
  
"You're forgetting something. The pendant creates some kind of barrier that doesn't let monsters enter the temple." Zel glared at the wall.  
  
"Fine!" Lina snapped, "You can just stay here and sulk." There was a long, awkward silence. "Actually," Lina decided, "you're coming with us. I'm not letting you spend another minute in these rooms. C'mon, coward, we're going.  
  
"WHAT did you call me?" Zelgaddis yelled.  
  
"A coward.  
  
Zel grabbed his cloak and pulled up a scarf to cover the bottom half of his face. "Let's go.  
  
Lina, smiling triumphantly, followed him out the door.  
  
"This is really big," Gourry commented. "Really, really, really, REALLY big.  
  
"It's even bigger than my palace, Miss Lina," admitted Amelia.  
  
"It's the largest temple in the world," Lina noted.  
  
"Hmph," said Zel, acting unimpressed.  
  
The four were standing in the entrance of the Great Temple, staring up at the huge columns that supported the ceiling, several hundred feet above their heads. A thousand windows let in natural light, making the entire white marble structure so bright it was difficult to look at.  
  
A man dressed in the deep blue of an acolyte's robes approached them. "Maternessa's blessing on you, travelers. I am afraid that the ceremonies are finished for today. However, if you wish to meditate, the Temple is always open for the pure of heart." The man smiled and bowed. Zel snorted, an unpleasant sound that unnerved the acolyte. "Sir, it is customary to uncover your head when standing in the presence of the Mother Goddess.  
  
"Don't mind him," Lina interrupted, "he'll wait for us here. I was hoping we could speak to one of the high priests.  
  
"Impossible. They are in deep meditation and cannot be disturbed.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Gourry, annoyed at the acolyte's high-handed manner. "We've come to warn the high priests that some winged monster is coming to steal Maternessa's pendant.  
  
"Sir, that is foolishness. No monster can even enter the sanctuary's grounds.  
  
"Hunh?" interrupted Amelia, "But then how come Ze--  
  
Zelgaddis quickly cut her off, "--there are so many guards? Surely the pendant can protect the entire city.  
  
The acolyte became flustered. "Certainly, the infinite power of the mother goddess could protect the city, but in her divine wisdom she has, uh, chosen to entrust the safety of the people to, uh, people.  
  
The acolyte's explanation was entirely ignored by the heroes, who were watching Zelgaddis. He took two slow, cautious steps . . . and passed through the entrance to the temple. The four exchanged confused glances. Didn't the power of the pendant stop monsters from entering the temple?  
  
"Now, sir, I really must protest." The acolyte's voice rose as his nervousness increased. "I insist that you remove your hood and your sword immediately, or I will be forced to summon one of the high priests!  
  
Zel took a threatening step toward the man; he squealed and ran to find a superior.  
  
"That was not very nice, Zel," scolded Lina, who was trying to suppress her giggles.  
  
Gourry guffawed, "But did you see that guy's face? His eyes were about to pop out!  
  
Zel was scowling. "What's the point of waiting here?  
  
"We have to warn the high priest--  
  
"No one's will steal a fake artifact!" There was dead silence, and everyone stared at Zel.  
  
"Fake?" Amelia asked.  
  
"Of course it's fake," Zel stated. "If it was real, then it should have kept me out." The companions exchanged glances. Could Zelgaddis be right? Could the most famous magical artifact in the world be a fake?  
  
"Interesting deduction," rumbled a deep voice. The group turned quickly to find a stooped old man dressed in the elegant white robes of a high priest. "However, you are wrong. The goddess' pendant is very real, and very powerful." The old man approached Zel and squinted at him myopically. "A chimera, hmm?  
  
Before anyone else could react, Zelgaddis' sword was halfway out of its sheath. All of his bottled-up fears of discovery and persecutions exploded into violence. Sudden blue electricity crackled about his body, and Zel froze like a statue. His blue eyes were wide in surprise.  
  
The old man nodded as if this were to be expected. "You feel that, boy? That's the power of the Ôfake' pendant." Lina realized that Zel was visibly straining to draw his sword, or to move any part of his body. "Maternessa doesn't allow violence in her sanctuaries. You'd best relax and sheathe your weapon; resisting the will of the goddess can be quite painful." As he spoke, more electricity crackled around Zel, who winced in pain and finally, reluctantly, sheathed his sword. As soon as he did, the tension in the air disappeared; Zel opened and closed his right hand to be sure he could move freely again.  
  
"Wow," Amelia murmured. "Remind me never to fight the gods." She had seen her mentor utterly defeated without any sign of a struggle.  
  
The high priest grinned at her in a grandfatherly manner. "That may be the best idea I've heard all day, little girl. Now, where were we? That acolyte--what was the arrogant prick's name? I never can remember it-- said something about a monster stealing the pendant. Any idea what he was shrieking about?  
  
Lina blushed, "Yes, your holiness--  
  
"Oh, bosh, call me ÔDad'. Or was it supposed to be ÔFather'? Ah, forget it, just call me Hiko-chan.  
  
"Oh. Hiko . . . -chan." Lina didn't feel quite comfortable calling one of the most powerful men in the world "Hiko-chan," but she plowed forward. "We learned that a powerful sorcerer with an army of monsters will attack the city tonight, Âand we think the temple and the pendant may be in danger.  
  
"Bosh," the priest said, "no monster can enter this temple. Nor can anyone who desires to steal--  
  
"But, Grandfather," Amelia interrupted, "if no monsters can come in, how come Zel could?  
  
"Simple. Your friend is not a monster." He held up his hand to stop them when they would have interrupted. "His body may have been altered to resemble that of a monster, but his human soul remains unchanged. The Goddess cares little for appearances, but she knows an uncorrupted human soul from one that has be tainted by ambition. The pendant will not allow any to approach who wish to steal it. So, you see, there was no need to worry.  
  
"I see," said Zel. "I apologize for my earlier rudeness, and I and my companions will leave you to your meditation.  
  
"Wait, boy. Won't you show an old man your face?" Reluctantly, Zel removed the cloth covering his face and lowered his hood. "Ah, it is a beautiful face .  
  
Zelgaddis recoiled. "WHAT?  
  
"I said, it is a beautiful face. Surely the face of one loved by the mother goddess must be beautiful, hmm? Well, off you go now. Leave with Maternessa's blessing." He pressed two fingers to the center of the foreheads of each of the travelers, bowed, and waved to them as they left.  
  
Walking down the temple's steps, Gourry shook his head. "Strange old man.  
  
"Maybe," Lina agreed, looking at Zel's pensive expression that was once again mostly hidden by the scarf and hood. "Still, he made sense, in a weird way." 


	6. Assault on the Temple

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You convinced me to hammer out the two climactic chapters, and I plan to do the wrap-up chapter just as soon as I decide what happens in it. Writer's block is a reall pain in the $$, ne?  
  
Brand new: I'm going to post review responses at the end of the chapter.  
  
I do not own Lina, Zelgaddis, Gourry, Amelia, Rezo, or any other "Slayers" characters. To the best of my knowledge, they belong to Hajime Kanzaka.  
  
The crescent moon was directly overhead when the army of monsters paused at the edge of the forest. Jedere took Tira by the shoulders and kissed her on the forehead, whispering, "Make me proud, daughter.  
Jedere raised his right hand and called to it the animation-force of one of the monsters. Drained of life and magic, the monster's corpse shriveled up like a raisin. Tira was nauseated by the Puppetmaster's casual disposal of his own creation. She flinched slightly when he placed his right hand on her forehead, and she felt the power flow into her like honey, thick and rich. For a moment, she was completely disoriented, unable to distinguish between the earth and sky. The moment passed, and everything snapped into focus. She was gloriously alive, gloriously powerful.  
"Go," Jedere commanded softly, and his daughter took to the air, soaring high above Illidar's main gate. She spoke an incantation in a singsong voice: "Oh Lord of Dreams, Keeper of Secrets, let the mist of sleep flow from me. Hold the spirits of these, your children, close to your breast Ôtill morning breaks.  
A heavy purple mist billowed around her, flowing through the streets of the quiet city. It crept under doorways and into the nostrils of the city dwellers. There were several pockets of resistance, where cautious sorcerers erected protections, but the winged chimera had so much excess power from Jedere's less fortunate creation that she simply blasted through the wards. Tira flew to the main gate, where the five guards lay sleeping where they had fallen, and unbarred the great doors. The chimera army emerged from the protection of the forest, pushed open the enormous doors and marched down the main street towards the Temple. Jedere led, blowing aside the mist of sleep with a wave of his hand. The army moved quickly but as quietly as possible, as if afraid the villagers might break the sleep spell if there was any noise.  
Tira flew above the army like a black falcon. When the army reached the edge of the temple grounds, it found Gourry blocking the way.  
"You didn't really think we'd make it easy, did you? You should listen to your mother: it's not nice to steal." He grinned rakishly, tossed his long blond hair over his shoulder and struck a gallant pose.  
The Puppetmaster and Tira both ignored him. If he was still awake, there must be a magic-user nearby shielding him from the mist. Jedere smirked. "I'll dispose of this trash. Tira, find the sorcerer.  
"Hai." Tira concentrated on searching the shadows, while the Puppetmaster sent four chimera to tear apart the foolish swordsman. Gourry sliced through them.  
"Ha. This Ôtrash' doesn't want to be taken out," Gourry declared.  
The Puppetmaster enhanced one of his chimera soldiers with skin as thick as armor. When Gourry charged the monster, his sword bounced off of the thick scales.  
Gourry retreated, pulled the pin out of his sword's hilt and allowed the metal blade to fall to the ground. Tira and Jedere felt the power emanating from the hilt and waited apprehensively, but the armored monster charged blindly. "Light come forth!" Gourry bellowed, and the monster was sliced in two by the light extending from its hilt.  
Jedere turned to his opponent with new respect. "You wield the Sword of Light? I may have to deal with you myself." Gourry dodged a volley of Elmekia Lances and Flare Arrows.  
"You're going to have to do better than that," Gourry taunted.  
"I will," the Puppetmaster promised. "Triple flare arrow!" Gourry dodged the three bolts, but discovered that the arrows were following him.  
Scrambling about frantically, Gourry screamed, "Heeelp! AMELIA!  
Amelia's voice was lifted in a confident, "Freeze Arrow! Freeze Arrow! Freeze Arrow!" and the Puppetmaster's attack was neutralized.  
Jedere ordered, "Tira! Disable him.  
The winged chimera stepped forward, whispering, "Seed sprout, put down roots and grow. Bind him in stem and leaf and ravenous flower. Choke weed!" The vine sprouted in her hand but quickly grew larger than she. Gourry lopped off pieces with his sword, but there were too many tendrils: they overwhelmed him and he was buried under bushy green foliage.  
Amelia yelled, "Gourry!" and ran out of her hiding place towards the bushy plant that had devoured her friend.  
"Amelia, no!" cried Lina, who was on her heels, trying to stop the headstrong girl from getting killed.  
Jedere smiled: he would destroy them all with one blow. "Fireball!  
Lina and Amelia screamed. Within the plant, Gourry gave a cry of distress. From his hiding place, Zelgaddis bellowed, "Rey Wing!" The fireball bounced harmlessly off the protective globe. Zel stepped out in front of his friends and began his second spell. "Infinite earth, mother who nurtures all life. Let thy power gather in my hand." He placed his hand on the ground and bellowed, "Vlave Howl!  
A wave of mud rose from between the cobblestones and buried the entire army. Tira leapt into the air as the earth reached for her; beating her wings, she escaped entombment.  
The mud encasing the Puppetmaster was blasted apart by a fireball. Filthy and furious, Jedere emerged. "You! What are you? A golem with power?" He blinked and corrected himself, "No, not a golem . . . a chimera." His lips stretched in a grim smile. "A puppet thought it could defeat the Puppetmaster?" His voice dropped as he recited the spell. "Life born of hardest stone, formed of weak flesh. Become one with my will, and become mine.  
Tira whispered, "No. Father, please don't.  
Jedere ordered, "Kill your companions, puppet.  
Amelia asked, "Zel? Are you OK?" Zelgaddis turned slowly, and Lina saw that his eyes glowed red.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Ichiban Victory:  
WOW! YOU WROTE TONS OF REVIEWS! THANK YOU, THANK YOU!  
You're right, Lina definitely knows all about the Goddess of food. In the Slayers episodes I watched, Lina was constantly trying to explain to Gourry who the Red Priest was, who Shabranigdo was, who Zanafar was . . . After a while, she must get sick of explaining stuff to such an idiot! And now she needs to explain everything to Amelia too . . . At least Amelia has a memory that lasts longer than a goldfish's memory (3 seconds, according to some bizarre study).  
Zel is definitely anti-social, because he's so worried about being lynched for being a monster! The guy just doesn't belong in big crowds.  
Thanks, I re-wrote that fight scene three times to get everything to work correctly (aargh!).  
Will Tira gain her freedom? You'll have to read on to see . . .  
  
Beedoo:  
Well, I'm glad that you decided to read the story even if you did have a similar concept, and thanks for writing a review! Now that you point it out, I realize that you're absolutely right: Amelia IS out of character. I'm afraid that Amelia is one of my least favorite characters, and I really haven't seen many episodes with her. I basically only included her to show Zel's "softer side" (do I sound like a Sears commercial?). Plus, it's been months since I last watched Slayers. But you'll notice I did do my homework: some of the spells' incantations are copied right out of the show.  
  
Kaeru Shisho:  
I really appreciate your specific criticism about the rushed pacing. I've taken your advice to just plow ahead, and if I go back to revise, I'll do so after I've finished the whole thing.  
  
Aelluvia:  
So, you really don't like my chapter breaks, eh? I'm glad you read some of my other stories too. Hey, what's with the threat, anyway? Are you the same person who called me a sadist in a review for my Inu fanfic, just because I left you at a cliffhanger. Hold on a minute, you really ARE the same person! I appreciate the sentiment, anyway. 


	7. Maternessa's Power

Well, here it is: I've been re-writing this one chapter so many times, I finally got sick of it and have decided to inflict it on you. But the last chapter ended at such a cliff-hanger, you're going to read it anyway, right?  
  
I do not own Lina, Zelgaddis, Gourry, Amelia, Rezo, or any other "Slayers" characters. To the best of my knowledge, they belong to Hajime Kanzaka.  
  
Lina grabbed Amelia's arm, screamed, "Run!" and drew her sword just in time to block Zelgaddis's strike. "Zel! Wake up!" Zelgaddis battered her with blow after blow, and Lina was forced back. He knocked her sword out of her hand and kicked it across the cobblestones. Lina scrambled away from her attacker, pushing Amelia ahead of her.  
Amelia stopped suddenly and ran to Zelgaddis. "Zel, it's me! It's Amelia!  
"No! Amelia!" Lina yelled. She was too far away to stop Amelia, and she watched in horror as Zel raised his sword over the child's head. The sword descended and Lina closed her eyes.  
CLANG! When Lina opened her eyes a second later, she was astonished to see that the winged woman had interposed herself between Zel and Amelia and was struggling to hold her ground. "Get into the temple," Tira snapped. "Go!  
Amelia protested, "What about Gourry?  
"Kisama!" Tira cursed, but the plant retreated enough for Gourry to free himself. "Now go!" The three ran for the temple entrance, but Gourry paused.  
"She can't handle Zel alone," Gourry warned Lina. "He'll kill her.  
Lina shrugged. "She told us to get out of her way.  
The plant that had captured Gourry now reached out for Zel. Tira leapt into the air to get out of range of both the stone chimera and the choke vine.  
"Very foolish, daughter," called Jedere.  
Tira landed in front of him. "Have you forgotten, my lord? I am the only one of your creations that can enter the Mother Goddess's temple.  
Jedere grinned. "This new puppet also possesses a human soul. You have become dispensable." He touched her and murmured, "Mono Bolt." Tira's scream was lost in the crackle of electricity passing through her body. She slumped bonelessly to the ground as her master turned his attention to incinerating the choke vine. Zel rose from the charred remains and looked to the Puppetmaster for orders. "Bring me the Pendant, boy, and kill any who would stand against you!  
There was a cough, and Tira croaked, "Master, stop. Free him. I will bring you the Pendant.  
"You are too late, child. You have been replaced." The Puppetmaster watched Zelgaddis walk through the gate and approach his friends.  
Gourry shook his head mournfully. "Sorry about this, Zel, but I can't let you pass." Zel attacked, and Gourry countered with the sword of light, careful not to hurt his friend. Although Gourry was the better fighter, Zel was forcing him back by attacking recklessly with all of his strength.  
"Shadow snap!" Amelia called; it was one of the spells Zel had just taught her. Zelgaddis was frozen, his red eyes blazing with anger.  
"Kuso," the Puppetmaster muttered.  
"No matter how great his power," Tira said, "He cannot use magic while being directly controlled. He can't defeat his companions. I can.  
"Very well," Jedere conceded, "bring me the Pendant, and I will release him.  
Tira staggered to her feet and managed to leap into the air. "Shadow snap!" she called three times, freezing Lina, Gourry and Amelia.  
"Ha," Amelia yelled, "I know how to break this spell!  
"Amelia, don't!" Lina said, but too late: Amelia's light spell freed all of the companions, including the still-homocidal Zelgaddis.  
Tira used a Flare Arrow to smash through the temple doors and flew inside the majestic building. The moonlit Temple was brilliant white with deep blue shadows. Suspended high above the altar was the Goddess's pendant: silver wrought in the shape of a fertility symbol. Tira carefully unhooked the chain and flew towards the door, but found it blocked by a stooped old man.  
Tira recognized the man's robes as those of the high priest. She landed and approached. "Your holiness, let me pass.  
"Eh? What are you holding in your hands, child? Did you take Maternessa's Pendant?  
"Ojiisan, move aside. I do not wish to hurt you.  
"Why would you steal the blessing of the Goddess from us?  
"I have no choice.  
The high priest looked at her with sharp eyes. "The Goddess always gives her children choices. Are you certain that you have made the right one, my child?" He stepped to the side and allowed her to leave.  
Outside, Zelgaddis was still fighting his friends. He wouldn't stay still for another shadow snap, but Amelia refused to use more destructive spells against her mentor. Snarling, Zel continued his sword fight with Gourry, but it was a complete stalemate. Lina turned in time to see Tira take form within the shadowed doorway and cross the grounds to the gate.  
"Wait!" Lina yelled. They faced each other in the moonlight, a short sorceress with fiery hair and a woman the size of a child with dark hair and enormous wings. "Why are you doing this?  
Tira drew her sword and snarled, "You ask a marionette why it dances? Because someone is pulling its strings.  
"Kuso, you talk about yourself as if you're a puppet. You have a will of your own. Perhaps your body was created, but if Maternessa allowed you inside her temple, you have a human soul." Tira took a step back, shocked. This sorceress actually believed that Tira could break free of her master.  
"I can't . . .  
"You have to! Once your master has the Pendant, you'll never be able to resist his power." Lina opened her arms to the stranger. "You can do it.  
Tira fled, but the words echoed in her head. "I am my own master now." "I will not run before an enemy." "I am counting on you, daughter. Do not fail me again." "A puppet thought it could defeat the Puppetmaster?" "Become one with my will, and become mine." "Kill your companions, puppet." "You have become dispensable." "The Goddess always gives her children choices. Are you certain that you have made the right one, my child?" "You have a will of your own . . . you have a human soul.  
Pressure built up inside Tira's chest and behind her eyes, born of fear and confusion.  
Jedere was speaking, but his voice came from far away. "Give it to me, daughter." Tira watched in curiosity as her own hand raised the pendant.  
Someone else was speaking now, a young woman with a confident voice: "I am my own master now.  
The Puppetmaster was yelling, cursing, reaching to snatch away the pendant when light erupted from the necklace, throwing him back. Zelgaddis awakened abruptly from his trance and joined his friends in staring at the inexplicable light.  
Jedere tried to peer past the brightness and saw a silhouette. "Tira?  
From within the light, a woman's gentle voice responded, "Jedere, my beloved." He glimpsed curls of auburn hair, a pair of bright green eyes, the silhouette of a tall, middle-aged woman.  
"Kentara," Jedere whispered, recognizing the ghost of his lover. "Once I have the Pendant, I will have the power to bring you back!  
"You must set our child free.  
"Kentara, wait! Don't leave me again.  
He heard laughter like the chuckling of a stream and felt a breath of wind on his cheek. "I have never left you, beloved. It is you who became so obsessed with resurrecting my body that you stopped listening for me.  
The man was on his knees, pleading, "It was for you, everything was for you. For us.  
"You lie. I never wanted immortality; only you could have such greed." Weeping, the powerful Puppetmaster crumpled into a grief-stricken man.  
Tira was blinded by the glowing pendant. She felt warmth wrapping around her like a mother's arms. "Mom? Or . . . are you Maternessa?  
"Yes, child.  
"I . . . I thought you were my mother, Kentara . . .  
Tira felt laughter rumble through her. "Kentara is a part of me, daughter, just as you are.  
"No! I have my own free will. I am not controlled by you!  
She felt the laughter again. "A mother's love does not imprison, does not control . . . that is something your father forgot long ago." Tira felt the light infuse her core, and the fear roiling inside her quieted.  
She clasped the pendant to her chest and opened her eyes. Her father had crumpled to the ground and was sobbing. Reluctantly, Tira knelt down beside him. "Father . . .  
Jedere raised his tear-streaked face to look at his only child, and cringed. "What have I done? I only wanted to see you again, Kentara . . ." Jedere was shocked when Tira laid his head on her shoulder, but perhaps he was less surprised than Tira herself. She cradled him in her arms, rocking back and forth and stroking his graying hair. Then she left him, walking slowly through the temple gate.  
"Zel, Lina, Gourry! Look," Amelia cried, pointing. "It's her.  
Zelgaddis turned and saw the chimera leaning against the gatepost to catch her breath. She was exhausted and moved as if her body ached, but he thought he had never seen someone so beautiful in his life.  
"He is gone. The Puppetmaster has been destroyed.  
Lina asked, "How did . . ." but Zel shushed her. Tira took two steps, then collapsed. Zel lifted her to her feet and helped her walk the remaining steps to the temple. In the doorway stood the high priest.  
"Ojiisama," Tira murmured. "Gomen nasai, I . . .  
"Granddaughter," the old man greeted her, and accepted the pendant. "Follow me; we have beds for the sick. You are all welcome for as long as you wish to stay.  
Zelgaddis tucked Tira in and knelt beside the cot, watching over her, until she fell asleep.  
"Zel?" asked a quiet, worried voice.  
"Amelia. You're safe," Zel said, and he smiled tiredly. Amelia gave him a goodnight hug, and Zel felt more human than he had in many years. He tucked her into the next cot over. "Go to sleep, kid. It's way past your bedtime.  
Standing in the doorway, Gourry and Lina watched. And if Gourry put his arm around Lina, no one ever knew but the two of them. 


End file.
